


Starry-Eyed (The Faun & the Fighter)

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Battlerite (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Another year passes, and the Multiverse bends once more. The passage between planes allows Mickey to travel to Verdia, meeting with his yearly paramour, the Princess of Silverdeep, Blossom.However, this year will prove to be different for the pair. Because as romance lingers in the air, so too do potential threats seeping in from places Blossom and Mickey would never expect. Watch as a faun and a fighter share another Valentine's Day together, bonding in the wildest of ways.
Relationships: Blossom (Battlerite)/Original Male Character(s)





	Starry-Eyed (The Faun & the Fighter)

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost the end of Valentine's Day, but you didn't think I'd write this, did ya? Wrong, my lovelies! Another year, another fic. This time, though, I want this to be longer, so expect a few more chapters to compensate for my lateness. Enjoy their anniversary...their anniversary.
> 
> It's Max and Ellie and Blossom and Mickey...on their anniversary.
> 
> Sorry, American Dad on the brain. As always, lemme know what y'all think. Let's get this started.

'Twas nightfall in the land of Verdia.

The natural paths were occupied by two souls, once again brought together by the magic of the multiverse. Blossom and Mickey, powerful fighters and comrades-in-arms, continued their romantic friendship; yet, unlike their prior meetings, this time was special. After their first battle together in the Arenas, a battle well-fought and won, Blossom and Mickey said goodbye to allies old and new while venturing beyond. To where, though was irrelevant; all that mattered to them was another moment together...

However, despite being in high spirits, Mickey was feeling quite low.

“So…those are the Arenas, huh?” Mickey tilted his head, trying to bring back the feeling in his shoulders. Blossom nodded, her silent answer highlighting the intensity of the Arenas. “Damn, you weren’t kiddin’. That fight was rough as hell.”

Compared to the beat-up Mickey, Blossom - experienced in the Arenas - hopped close to him with barely a scratch on her, her emerald eyes showing a glint thanks to the moonlight. Though, to Mickey, it seemed like a glint of guilt, her body language not quite as open as it was in the past. And as he frowned, Blossom noticed it too, causing Mickey's concern to increase.

“I’m fine, Blossom. Don’t you worry,” Mickey said softly to Blossom. He flashed his toothy grin, hoping it would cheer her up, removing the cricks in his back with a stretch. “You didn’t tell me people in the Arenas can use guns, though.”

Blossom stammered, haphazardly forming gun fingers, “O-oh, those shooty things? That human we fought, Jade? I see her use those weapons all the time. I thought you can tell me more about them…but…”

“Seen ‘em in action enough to know, huh? Worried? Scared?”

Blossom nodded. “I know enough to duck behind my trees and help from afar, yeah.”

"Yeah, same. That's why I tried to do something about that." Almost on instinct, Mickey rubbed a part of his arm. "Let's just say that bullets and my body have a painful relationship."

Blossom giggled sheepishly before realizing Mickey was serious. “Sorry! At least I healed you and the others enough for you to earn some experience fighting here.”

“And we won!" Mickey rubbed Blossom's back. "That’s somethin’, right?”

“We did, but you were pretty bold back there," Blossom said, looking up with troubled eyes and a crinkled nose. "You were a bit rough back there. Do you laugh like that when you get hurt?”

Mickey stopped in his tracks, realizing he was on the backfoot. _Goddamn it._

As the pair stood, face-to-face with each other, Blossom's body language changed. She stared into Mickey's eyes, a silent expression - though quite expressive - urging him to tell her his thoughts. Indeed, the silence between them spoke volumes. However, seeing Blossom's hand reach out to ease his worries caused Mickey to nod, fessing up despite his thoughts.

“Yeah, I…"

A brief pause followed, yet Blossom's gentle gesture allowed Mickey to continue.

"Dealing with tension and new experiences and seeing you hurt? I couldn't stand by and let you get pelted like that," he said. "But, yeah, my anger issues have always been somethin' I'm working on. I don’t know when to quit, especially when I feel like a failure. You helped me, though." Mickey grinned but hid his smile seeing Blossom frown. “Still, you're right. I was rough. That’s one of the reasons why I’m…me.”

Blossom took in his words, knowing that Mickey was honest. Offering a hug, the faun watched as Mickey accepted it, feeling the warmth between them while she spoke.

“You don't have to worry, okay? At least we worked well together, and you impressed Lucie and our new friend Raigon,” Blossom said before looking up at Mickey with a smile. “Just be careful."

"I will," Mickey said, rubbing Blossom's back.

"Good! I wanna learn some of your moves, so I hope you're a bit more nimble.”

“I'm as nimble as I'm gonna get, flower girl! There's a lot of me to hit and I hate it~" Thankfully for Mickey, Blossom's giggle helped ease the tension between them. "Next time, I’ll be careful, okay? And, hey, I'll hold you to that. Summoning trees for cover ain't easy.”

Blossom laughed and nodded. “I hope so! Because you gotta patch yourself up, too! Thank you for helping me, by the way. I’m grateful…”

Mickey, sporting a curious frown and all, placed an arm around Blossom’s shoulders. “How come?”

“I didn’t think a human would be willing to help me and Max so quickly,” Blossom answered, shrugging her shoulders. Maxwell squawked as she nodded. “You can say that again, Maxwell. Oh! Not that I _wouldn’t_ want you to get involved, though, Mickey! I would…but I don’t want to risk something worse than Thorn coming here. Is that okay?”

“So I gotta keep ‘em at bay, right?”

“For a little while. Yeah.”

A chuckle escaped Mickey’s lips, soft but all too common. “Alright, I'll try. If I brought Gill or A.I.M. here? Hell, even I’d be worried I’d bring hell to Verdia.”

Suddenly, as Blossom tried to get over her guilt seeing a sore Mickey, one of Mickey’s eyes turned white. Grey spoke in Mickey’s mind, her tone teasing and slightly malevolent. _**‘Aw, brüderchen, I’m right here. No need to make fun of me while my back’s turned~’**_

Looking away, Mickey rolled his eyes. _**‘You know damn well what I’m speakin’ is the truth, Agares. A.I.M. is bad enough, but if you start a ruckus?’**_

_**‘Mhm, I know. Well, count your lucky stars I like to bide my time. Enough doom-and-glooming, now. That’s my job. I’m being nice back home, so...enjoy your faun-fucking.’** _

Mickey tried to reply, stammering just like Blossom; unfortunately for him, the mental link faded just before he could fire his last witty repartee. As he sighed, Blossom placed her hand in his, prompting his eyes - now back to blue - to meet hers with a smile between the two.

“You know what, Mickey? Maybe you might need more practice,” Blossom said, causing Mickey to nod with a begrudging frown, “but we have more time this year! We can practice _and_ I wanna spend time together…and alone.” She blushed, shifting closer to Mickey. “Wanna watch the stars with me?”

Mickey blushed, not quite expecting a question like that. He did; however, to him, the idea of stargazing after a tense battle in the Arenas was the fifth thing on his mind.

“I mean, like, I can see 'em. They're up there. Oh, I forgot. Where is she…hey!” And realizing the second thing on his mind, he called out to his companion. “Ellie? Elvira!”

A bark followed from afar as a blur, bursting with energy, ran up behind Blossom, Maxwell, and Mickey. With her ears floppy and her tail a-wagging, Elvira looked up, ready for some playtime with her dear human partner as Blossom smiled.

“My thoughts exactly, my furry friend!” After petting Elvira, Blossom wrapped her arms around Mickey’s chest as she guided him close to a small but dense forest. “Wait right here, ‘kay?”

“Are you gonna do some cool stuff?” teased Mickey with a grin, petting Elvira.

“Yup!” Blossom’s unique sass preceded her next teasing statement. “This is your first time here, huh?"

"Ha-ha."

After a wink and Mickey’s half-frown, half-smile reaction, a giggly Blossom silently asked for Mickey to step back. Stepping through the shifting blades of grass, all the while watching the leaves give way, Mickey and Elvira watched as Blossom worked her magic. Mickey watched Blossom’s fingers wave, almost plucking the very air itself like strings from a violin. Colourful wisps enveloped all around her as Blossom shaped the center of the forest into a simple spot.

The greenery bowed to her simple demand -- willing and seemingly charitable to the faun. Before Mickey’s very eyes, a pathway opened up, marked by lilacs and roses, one of relaxation that was sure to have Elvira jumping for joy…and jumping for joy the eager beagle did. Elvira barked with her tail wagging wildly, earning a gleeful giggle from Blossom.

“Ready to join me…Outsider?” Blossom teased, winking at Mickey before she made her way inside the forest.

 _‘Shit, you don’t gotta tell me twice,’_ was going through Mickey’s mind, but opted to nod and utter a better sentence. After all, he couldn’t account for Blossom’s gifts. “Hey, Princess, I’m your Huckleberry~”

"Ooooooh!" With the discovery of a new ‘fruit’, Blossom’s ears perked up. “Is that a fruit in your world?”

“…Nah, _meine Freundin,”_ Mickey answered, now blushing from his embarrassment. “But, hey, if we find a new fruit here, it’d be _our_ Huckleberry.”

“Hmm…okay! Sounds like a plan! And, hey, it sure looks like your little friend enjoys my little spot~” Blossom posed in front of Mickey, now highlighting the picturesque grove with her classic giggle. “Do you, Mickey? Ooh, please don’t...”

As Mickey tried to summon the words, the landscape made him hesitate before taking off his shoes and socks. “I-I got it. I won’t put my shoes on your trees. Your trees are safe.”

"Okay, that's good." Blossom smiled. "Soooooo, how is it? What do you think?"

His silence wasn’t for any negative reason, of course, evident by his stunned expression. Mickey was enthralled. Goosebumps lined his skin while he watched strange, butterfly-like creatures flit and flutter through the trees. Instead, all he did was nod with an open mouth.

“I ain’t ever seen a place like this,” Mickey finally said, whistling and shaking his head. "Daaaaaaaaaamn."

“And the view doesn’t look so bad, either,” Blossom said, pointing up at the sky, though her attention was focused towards Mickey.

“Are you flirting with me, flower girl?” teased Mickey as he laughed, catching Blossom's stare. “Keep goin’. I like it.”

Blossom placed a finger on her cheek with a cheeky expression before giggling. “Hehehe, maybe…and _maybe_ I will, big guy.”

* * *

 _The scene was set._

Blossom and Mickey shared a grin; shortly after that, the pair cuddled up against a tree, Mickey’s arms around Blossom, both souls gazing up against the stars. They were vibrant, glittering in the skies, numerous yet each star was as beautiful as the other…

“This is the first time I’ve seen the stars like this,” Mickey said, breaking up the silence. “And even though I’m banged up, there’s no other place I’d rather be than right here. With you.”

Blossom smiled softly, getting a chance to be different than the vivacious faun. Holding on to Mickey’s arms, her staff laid against a nearby tree with Max on top. And seeing Elvira take a quiet nap at the base of that tree, Blossom leaned back against Mickey’s chest, taking a moment to talk alone.

“I was worried to see you like that back in the Arenas,” she said to break up the silence. “You were hurt, and you kept going, and I don’t know how to handle seeing _anyone_ like that.”

“Blossom…”

“No, it's okay. I understand that you’re okay, but seeing you all bloody reminded me of, well, Maxwell.” Blossom spared a look Maxwell’s way as Maxwell looked back, seemingly mirroring her sentiment. “Back home, treating animals is something I know quite well. I don't know how to take care of humans, especially one like yourself. I won’t lie to you, Mickey. I'm scared when you're away from here and I don't know if you're okay.”

Silence lingered in the grove as the pair locked fingers, Mickey taking the time to ruminate on his actions in the Arenas. His face was fixed on Elvira, thinking about his performance. His hearing picked up Blossom’s nervous heartbeat; not knowing any way to deflect or counter the faun’s honest words, Mickey relented, kissing Blossom’s shoulder.

“Then we’ll make a promise, right here ‘n’ now,” Mickey said to her.

Blossom crinkled her nose, her floofy ears perking up. "Okay. I'm a good listener, so…what is it, Mickey?"

And as they relaxed, Mickey nodded, confirming to himself his one wish to Blossom.

“I promise that I’ll try my best to find a way, any way, to be a better person. I'll learn to handle things without too much fighting. I…I'll push through the violent thoughts, to…fight without hurtin’ people like that," Mickey said. He held Blossom close while she listened intently to his words. "I can’t say I’ll stop right now because I can't promise that, but my family ain’t one to break a promise. It’s gonna be hard, but…being a hero’s kinda new to me. Being a fighter over there, in the Arenas?"

"Yeah?" Blossom looked up to meet Mickey's gaze. "I can tell it's new to you."

"Traversing worlds, meeting new faces? It's all new to me. But I want to learn, Blossom. And I want to help you more.”

Blossom took in Mickey’s vow, her guilt now abating as she finally found the inner strength to smile that lovely smile. “You swear?”

“I swear all the time…”

“Mickey. Promise.”

“I swear, Blossom. On my mother's name. Hey.” Slowly raising Blossom’s chin, gently rubbing the skin and fur of her cheek as she smiled, he placed his forehead against hers. “For you, flower girl? Whatever it takes.”

“Good!” Blossom blushed. “Wanna…kiss on it?”

“Hmmm, yeah.”

Giggling and chuckling soon led to a passionate kiss from Blossom and Mickey. And so, sharing a promise, the two romantic friends spent time alone in Blossom’s makeshift grove. Though this year wouldn’t be like the rest for the two brave souls. This year, the multiverse would spell a much longer story for Blossom and Mickey…


End file.
